


Bandmaster/Дирижер

by Reesh



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, POV First Person, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что такое "не стоит" и как с этим бороться. Ударение в "не стоит" можете поставить сообразно своей испорченности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandmaster/Дирижер

Я стаскиваю с него джинсы, бросаю, не глядя, куда, и толкаю его на кровать. Он падает на нее спиной всем своим паучьим телом с длинными конечностями, послушный и покорный. Каждый раз, как вижу его таким, горжусь собой и мысленно глажу себя по лысине: малогабаритный я с легкостью управляется с такой тушей, как Шнайдер.   
Принимаюсь за свои брюки. Кудрявый тянет ко мне свои длинные пальцы, чтобы помочь, но я убираю его руку от себя – не маленький, сам сниму. Устраиваюсь на нем, стаскиваю с его волос резинку и лохмачу волосы. Он скорее терпит, чем ему это нравится. Стягиваю с него плавки, утыкаюсь в его шею, целую. Шнайдер вздыхает – хочет поскорее перейти к самому главному. А я не против. Уже собираюсь перевернуть его на живот, но чувствую, что ничего не получится. Лежащая подо мной тонко чувствующая ищейка тоже впирает свой взгляд в мой пах. Несколько мгновений мы изучаем мой вялый член. Анатомический театр одного актера, блин. Потом Шнайдер смотрит мне в глаза. Сейчас в его взгляде все: разочарование, жалость, безысходность… Ненавижу этот его сочувствующий взгляд. Придушить готов. А еще его член, как назло, стоит по стойке «смирно». Издевается.  
\- Давай я помогу.   
Я хочу сострить что-нибудь в ответ про гуманитарную помощь голодающим детям в Африке и задний проход, но боюсь, что грубость перечеркнет вялую, как мой член, надежду на то, что еще все образуется. Поэтому в ответ я только хмурюсь.  
\- Ничего страшного, ты, наверное, устал и перенервничал, - длиннопалая лапа Шнайдера утешает меня, гладит по плечу.  
С тобой еще не так перенервничаешь, поседеешь!   
\- Если хочешь, можем поменяться.  
Ага, хитрая морда, ты только этого и ждешь! Нет, я так просто не сдамся!  
\- Где твоя хреновина? – спрашиваю я у кудрявого и сам заодно осматриваюсь.  
\- Какая моя хреновина? – его взгляду вернулось привычное удивленно-незамутненное выражение, мне даже легче стало.   
\- Мозг твой, - цежу я сквозь зубы, опять начинаю злиться, - фаллос искусственный где?  
Шнайдер надувает губы, супится, весь такой обиженный, но все равно садится и забирается рукой в тумбочку. Копается в ней и, наконец, с видом победителя извлекает с одной из полок вечно эрегированный искусственный член. Я забираю его, рассматриваю. Гламурно-розовый (как будто у Шнайдера могло быть иначе?), силиконовый какой-то, с бутафорскими выпуклыми венами, сантиметров двадцать, не меньше. Апогей извращений. Но делать нечего.   
Я переворачиваю Шнайдера на живот, глажу его по широкой спине, потом обхватываю руками под животом, как ствол дерева, и поднимаю его на колени. Мой послушный кудрявый мальчик сам расставляет ноги пошире, опускается грудью на подушки – эротику мне изображает. Я не против, я доволен. Глажу его по ягодицам, похлопываю. А вот это ему нравится, судя по неразборчивым звукам, которые он издает в подушку. Но хватит заигрываний. Я беру тюбик со смазкой, приготовленный для себя, выдавливаю немного и растираю по гламурному безобразию. Оставляю побольше на самом кончике, утыкаюсь им между ягодиц кудрявого. Шнайдер напрягается, я не вижу его лица впотьмах, но представляю, как он сейчас весь страдальчески жмурится, кусает подушку, сопит… Мой член, кажется, напрягся. Пошло дело, пошло.  
Я раздвигаю пальцами его ягодицы сильнее и вталкиваю нежно-розовый член глубже, наслаждаясь его низкими, глубокими стонами. Двигаю рукой быстро и мощно, но не насилую его тугой зад, а вталкиваю дилдо настолько, насколько он готов в себя принять. Мне нравится наблюдать за ним. Чувствую себя дирижером: вталкиваю только голову бутафорского члена в складочки его ануса – и он тихо скулит, ввожу на пяток сантиметров глубже – томно охает-ахает, еще глубже – переходит на свой бас, а если засадить целиком – утробно, гортанно кричит. Все его тело сейчас слушается розовую силиконовую фигню. Я нарочно не трогаю его покачивающийся возбужденный член – нечего было меня дразнить.  
Мне нравится смотреть на него со стороны. И «нравится» - это не самое подходящее слово. Он мне сейчас кажется самым сексуальным существом на миллион километров вокруг. Я хочу его. Я готов.  
Вынимаю своего пластмассового дублера под стон неудовольствия Шнайдера, толкаю его на бок. Устраиваюсь за его могучей спиной, хватаю под коленом, задираю его ногу повыше. По уже проторенной до меня дорожке легко вхожу в него. Внутри он весь горячий и влажно-липкий. Он хочет обернуться, шепчет что-то неразборчивое, сам подставляется мне. Боже, как я его люблю в такие моменты! Заведенный до предела бесплатным эротическим шоу, долблю его так, что едва не раздавливаю на кровати. Мал да удал! Хватаю его член – ладно, так уж и быть, прощаю, - своей рукой, надрачиваю. Кудрявый забыл о приличии и почти готов закричать, но я затыкаю его поцелуем.

\- А ты меняться хотел.  
Я глажу раздавленного Шнайдера по спине, пока он приходит в себя.  
\- Я с тобой курить начну, - слабо смеется он и закрывает глаза.  
Гламурный член отправляется обратно в тумбочку. Надеюсь, надолго.


End file.
